


Queen Sized

by DominoDancing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BBW, BDSM, F/F, Fat Shaming, Feeding Kink, Shameless Smut, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominoDancing/pseuds/DominoDancing
Summary: Makoto starts overeating due to stress, and gains a little weight, wich worries her. Haru helps her out with that.





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto sighed.

Life sure was stressing. First, there were the typical dealings of a Japanese high school student, and Makoto could cope with those, no problem. Second, there was the fact that she was no ordinary high school student. Not only was she the president of the student council and a honor student on Shujin academy, she was _the _honor student; she was the face of the school and all eyes were on her, and that was without even getting started with the fact that said position also included her being the principal’s personal errand girl (and _his_ eyes were most definitely on her, too). And that too, she could deal with, more or less.

Although it was true that the “less” part of that statement was becoming the most common one, as of late. The Principal was getting more and more exigent with her, his last bright idea being Makoto going from the student council president to the school’s very own private investigator, having to follow some students around under the suspicion that they were those Phantom Thieves that had become so popular lately, and that was not helping with her stress one bit .

And yet, last but not least, there was her home situation. Or rather, her sister’s. Their relationship was a rocky one to begin with, but as of late… well, it was even worse. She always had to treat her sister like a husband, more than anything; doing chores around so that she would find a clean house and dinner on the table when she came from work, or risking getting into an argument with her. And not only that. Lately, Sae, on the few occasions Makoto and her actually talked, was… cold, impersonal and distant. Almost cruel, at times, like she saw her little sister as a nuisance.

And that, Makoto couldn’t deal with.

So yes, life sure was stressing, she thought as she ate the last cookie that came in the package. And that was the other problem. All that stress and frustration had to go _somewhere_. And it wasn’t like she could just snap back at the principal or her sister, and without any real close friends or any other similar outlet, she found out that the easiest way to deal with all her stress was e_ating_. And that, of course, came with its own problems.

Makoto never cared too much about the way she looked like. She, obviously, knew how to look like a proper student, to keep a good presence, but she never cared too much about how her body looked like. But that was changing

You wouldn’t really notice it unless you were looking for it, but Makoto was getting fat. Well, not fat, really, but all that stress eating was starting to take a toll on her figure. Again, Makoto’s wardrobe tended to be more based on looser clothes than anything, but some jeans were starting to dig on her thighs a little more than usual and were harder to actually pull all the way up, and some bras that perfectly fitted her before were starting to have a little bit of a harder time containing her breasts. And, Makoto was starting to notice, there was a layer of fat that started to cover her otherwise flat stomach. Then again, it was unnoticeable unless you were looking for it, but she could already pinch it with her fingers, minimal as it was. And it didn’t really seem like that change was going to slow down, let alone stop altogether.

Makoto began snacking as a way to cope with her stress some months ago, when the school year had started, and she only increased the food consumption since, and there was also the fact that nowadays her meals were becoming less and less healthy in favor of being tastier. She needed to put a stop to it before it got out of hand. She still had time, and she was capable of doing it, she was sure.

Then the familiar noise of the keys opening the door removed her from those thoughts. Her sister was home. Makoto sighed again, almost by habit at this point.

“Hello, sis” Makoto said, not receiving an answer nor expecting one

Her sister, as usual, hung her coat in the rack and proceeded get rid of her suit jacket and case, paying little mind to her sister. Until she suddenly called her name

“Makoto?”

“Yes, Sae?”

“Where’s dinner?”

Makoto’s eyes opened wide

Fuck.

“Sorry, Sae, I forgot to-“ Makoto started to apologize

“Makoto” her sister cut her off “I only asked you for this much, is it so hard to cook something before I get home from work?”

Makoto couldn’t even come up with a response at that point, only sink deeper into the couch, as her sister kept lecturing her, with a look in her eyes that denoted annoyance more than anything else.

“Anyway, just go ask for some delivery. I’m taking a shower”

Makoto asked her what she wanted and Sae didn’t even bother answering, deciding to go to her room instead. Makoto yet again sighed, defeated.

She just called a fast food joint that she remembered was close to home asked for a normal meal for her sister and an extra large for herself, and when the call was over, went straight to the kitchen and opened another pack of cookies.

She could- or rather, needed to- start her diet later.


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto, yet again, sighed, and then took another bite of her chocolate bar, trying to just forget about her last argument with her sister. She was getting more and more unbearable every day, and that, of course, wrecked havoc on Makoto’s figure.

She, _obviously_, didn’t start dieting, but quite the opposite. The stress kept piling up as she had to keep up with her duties as Shujin academy’s official spy, and so did the pounds. And that was before… well, everything.

The whole situation with Kaneshiro was solved, luckily, but it took time, almost a month, and during that time, on top of everything else, the stress of that situation ate up Makoto, and, of course, she ate up, too.

She rarely checked her weight on a scale, unless it was for a medical test, and didn’t really have any problem with it because up to that point, she was fit, but now having to abandon every activity that included exercising to have just enough time to take care of everything else together with her new eating habits made her dread the next time she would have to get close to one.

To be fair, though, one couldn’t really call Makoto “fat”, at least not _yet_. She was chubbier, yes, to a point that it became noticeable to anyone that already knew her before she gained that weight, but “fat” wouldn’t be the first thing popping out in one’s mind when meeting her. A little bit chubby, maybe, but some would say (And, in fact, some _did _say) that those changes looked good on her. And, actually, Makoto might have believed them. She did not really mind the changes that much, because her appearance was not that important to her, but what worried Makoto was what _others_ could think about her.

She tended to tell herself that her appearance was important insofar as it affected how people perceived her and how that those perceptions could give or deny her access to certain opportunities in life. That’s what Sae told her, to keep herself prim and proper, in that very professional, cold way of seeing the world she had. But Makoto had her own anxieties.

She got all that advice from her sister about being able to be a good student, a good worker, and all that, but Makoto knew little on the way of personal relationships, and that was when her appearance started to worry her. The thought never crossed her mind up until that point, mostly because she never felt that urge, but Makoto had needs, both emotional and… physical.

Makoto thought about Ann Takamaki, her fellow phantom thief, and she was fine, as a partner and even a friend, maybe. She did not attract Makoto in an emotional way, although they actually got along surprisingly well, but on a _physical_ way… now that was another whole different thing.

Takamaki always caught Makoto’s eye, but now that she actually got close to her… Makoto understood why the girl was a model. And that was when part of her anxieties came from. She didn’t particularly want anything with Ann, attractive as she was, but she still felt certain urges, and although she didn’t have a strong need to sate them, they, in fact, made those concerns Makoto had rise.

She looked at her naked profile in the mirror, just having come out of the shower, her hair still a little wet. That layer of fat she had before had developed into a more noticeable paunch, and even if it still could be hidden by simply wearing looser clothing, at this rate, that trick was going to stop working for her soon. She pinched it, still looking at herself in the mirror. Still far from a handful, but the growth had become noticeable. She sank her finger into her soft tummy and the turned around. The most obvious part of her growth was on her hips. She always had wide hips, and those pounds she piled on made that feature of hers even more obvious.

It was also becoming a wardrobe problem. Before, some clothes were getting tighter, but now, some of them became right away unusable. She already had to dispose of a pair of jeans because they were tight to begin with, and she had reached a point into which she simply couldn’t get them to go past her thickening thighs, which had also grown noticeably.

Now, would she be able to find other girls that liked her like that? Maybe even bigger? Ann had complimented her on her appearance a couple times, and it wasn’t like she was getting any hopes, or anything like that, but was she sincere, there, or just being polite?

Makoto just slumped on to her bed and grabbed a chocolate tablet from her bedside table, which she unceremoniously started munching on. She already had dinner, but she had gotten into the habit of snacking in bed before going to sleep.

As she was finishing the tablet, she thought about dieting, at some point. This always sent her into an inner fight between her telling herself that she should start watching what she ate and lose weight, and that she should do it immediately and her accepting that her new eating habits felt too good to give up and that she should just accept them and the changes to her figure that they came with. Generally, she settled on a nice compromise; she would start dieting s_ome day_, not just _now_. And she did her best to ignore the fact that such compromise was just an excuse so she didn’t have to accept the fact that _some day_ was probably never coming.

Then again, would that be so bad? Other than the opinion others had of her, did s_he_ personally mind those changes in her body? Would she really mind being fat? She never cared about her personal appearance in that way, so probably not, and besides… would being bigger hinder her that much?

Her responsible self stepped in again, saying to her that it would, and after not too long, Makoto was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto, as usual, let out a tired sigh. This time, however, it was due to how tiresome walking was becoming.

It was official, now. Makoto was fat. Well, maybe not _that_ fat, but now it was noticeable up to the point that, unlike before, it would probably be one of the first things coming to mind after looking at her. She was now chubby, the effects of her growing weight making themselves obvious in most aspects of her life.

Makoto had to abandon any kind of physical exercise at that point. One would think that her activities as a Phantom Thief would help her to lose weight, but, between the fact that she was mostly acting as an advisor and as a tactician, and that what little fighting she did was while riding a motorcycle, it didn’t, and as the pounds kept piling, both her and her comrades kept putting her off any physically active duty more and more frequently, until they just didn’t even bother considering. This, of course, led to more stress, both because of her new added duties, and because of the guilt she sometimes felt for not being able to go to the field, and that stress led to more eating, which was already hard to turn down because all the stressful situations she already was in were only getting worse.

Now, it was almost rare not to see her snacking on something. And it was starting to seem obvious that stress eating was an excuse for more and more of the occasions that she was doing so. She was getting accustomed to that kind of diet, whether she wanted to admit it or not, and all the extra money she earned as a Phantom Thief did help to maintain it.

And, talk about eating, there she was, Big Bang Burger. She knew those establishments and the food they offered well, by then, the subtle tinge of shame when she ordered a menu big enough for two people quickly overcome by the pleasure of stuffing her mouth full with the greasy dishes.

That time, however, Makoto was not eating alone, for a change. They had just taken down Kunikazu Okumura, the fast food mogul, and while doing that, gained a new ally, his daughter Haru. Now, at that point, the group was quite well established, and it was a little hard for the new member to get along with everyone else at first, even if the group was welcoming to her. That being said, Haru did seem to take an interest in Makoto, and the two got along quickly throughout the month. This time, however, was the first Makoto and Haru hung out by themselves, no other team members with them.

And, of course, Big Bang Burger was the most obvious choice, Haru being the heiress to the company and all, or at least that’s what Makoto thought. So there she was, out of breath, sweaty, and looking for Haru. A nice impression to give, for sure.

Haru found her first, though. She called Makoto’s name with her usual cheery tone (a tone that Makoto had grown to like), and they both got into the restaurant, ordered, and took a seat, getting into some small talk until they were cut off when their food arrived.

Haru looked at Makoto’s order and raised an eyebrow while letting out the slightest chuckle. It took Makoto a second to realize why she did that; it was twice (maybe more) the food that Haru had in her tray. Makoto tried her hardest not to let Haru notice that she found out about her reaction to the huge order she was about to eat, but she was blushing hard regardless.

“It’s fine” Haru said, with a soft and warm, yet unusually confident smile

“W-what do you mean?” Makoto said, caught off-guard by Haru’s general attitude, even though she imagined what she meant

“Your food” Haru answered, without changing her expression one bit. “I know you think I’m judging you because you ordered a lot, but I’m really not, so it’s fine, you can eat”

“O-oh, ok, thank you!” Makoto said, trying to sound relieved, but blushing even more. As she started to take a bite off one of the burgers she ordered.

“You are so cute!” Haru replied, laughing softly “But really, its fine, you can eat whatever you want, there is nothing wrong with that”

“Well-“ she said, now actually felling more relieved, while taking a bite “-Maybe there is, at least for my figure-“ She took another bite while giving two light pats to her not-so-tiny belly “I have gotten to accustomed to overeating and I’ve gotten too fat, I’m afraid” She finished, barely realizing that it was the first time she admitted that out loud.

“I actually think it looks good on you” Haru answered, matter-of-fact, while she ate a fry without even looking at Makoto

“W-What?!” Makoto almost choked, going red again.

“What I said” her smile became cockier “I think the extra pounds look good on you – not like you didn’t look good before, mind you – But still” She ate another fry “If…If anything, I would say that you would look even better with _more_” Haru was the one blushing a little, this time

“M-m-More?!” Makoto stuttered “D-do you… Do you actually like me?”

“Yes” Haru said, now more visibly blushing “Yes, I do. That’s some way to tell you, right? Me being another girl, and not to mention me saying that I like how you gained weigth… it must be really weird, right?”

Makoto tried to think about it. Yes, it was weird, but… Well, Haru _was_ attractive, even if she didn’t really showed it that much like, for example, Ann did. And she was a lovely girl, and someone being nice to her was something she really, really appreciated. She would be lying if she said that she didn’t _at least_ think about it… or that she didn’t _think about her_, a couple times… so yes, she could see it working.

“No, it isn’t weird…” Makoto said “Well, maybe the “liking me getting fat” is, but we all like… unusual things, I guess”

“Really? You don’t mind it?”

“Well, You are… you are very… pretty, too, and also very nice t-to me, so… Yes I guess I kinda… I kinda like you, too” Makoto managed to say, shyly, and took another couple bites

“Well, that’s… that’s good!” Haru brightened a little, and she started eating her burger

They shared an uncomfortable silence for a little while, until Makoto decided to break it, after she finished her burger.

“Hey, Haru...so… you like… bigger girls?” She asked, a little bit embarrassed.

“Yes, I do” Haru responded, equally as shy as Makoto “Well; actually it’s a little bit more than just that…”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I do like fat girls, yes, but what I actually like the most is the whole… process of them getting there, you know what I mean?”

“So, you like to see girls… eating?”

“That too, but in general, them getting bigger as time passes, and also… contributing, to that”

“As in… feeding them?”

“Yes, that’s it, more or less”

Makoto, once again, thought about that. Being fed. Being taken care of. Food, as of the last months, had been her way of coping with the excessive amount of responsibilities that she had to deal with, it was her way out. Food made her feel good. So, someone giving her just that, giving her that comfort, and letting her forget about everything… she could see the appeal. True, her figure would suffer, but… would she really care about that? She wasn’t too happy with her weight gain, sure, but it had more to do with it some of the inconveniences that it brought that with her self image, which she didn’t really care that much about. So, yes, she could see the appeal…

“So, Haru… Would you like doing that… now?”

Haru was the one who almost choked this time.

“F-feed you?” She said, clearly caught by surprise

“Yes… If you’d like, of course… I still have some food left here, so you could sit beside me and… you know”

Makoto barely finished the sentence when Haru sat beside her. The two were clearly blushing, now. They were sitting on a table on a corner, behind a wall, and it was relatively late, so there weren’t many people, so no one that could really see them doing

“Ok, open up…” Haru said, as she grabbed a couple fries from Makoto’s tray

Makoto just did that, and Haru stuffed them into her mouth, forcing them just a little. Makoto swallowed while Haru looked her with expectation. It wasn’t the first time that she felt shame while eating by a long shot, but this time, doing so while being looked at was simply too much. She was incredibly ashamed, and, she admitted… a little bit horny.

Yes, she was horny while eating. She felt like she had crossed a door that she would never be able to go back from.

“Are okay” Haru said “Do you like it?”

“Y-yes…” Makoto managed to say “More, please”

Haru kept stuffing her with more fries, every time taking more to test where Makoto’s limit was, but she didn’t find it. She didn’t complain at all, the two of them were silent, totally centered on the depraved task they were carrying. They kept at it until Makoto ate every bit of food she ordered.

“Well, did you like it?” Haru asked, blushing, almost whispering, as if they were doing something illegal

“Yes… it was… it was-“ Makoto let out a small burp “-Sorry. It was great” She rested her hands on her distended belly. Makoto had brought a shirt that was already starting to stretch a little bit, and her now bloated belly was taking the clothing to its limit.

“Are you full?” Haru asked, a little embarrassed

“Yes”

“Well, the thing is… I still haven’t eaten my burger, and I was thinking, maybe you would… It’s fine, I’ll just eat it and-”

“I’ll eat it, it’s ok, if you don’t mind” Makoto cut her off. She thought about it. It wouldn’t be the first time she ate past her limit, but never in public… Would she do it? Haru would like it, so…

“O-of course I don’t mind!” Haru said, her face a mix of shameful arousal and happiness.

Haru unwrapped her burger and got it close to Makoto’s mouth. While doing so, she almost instinctively put her hand over Makoto’s bloated dome of a belly and started lightly caressing it. Makoto didn’t complain.

She kept munching at the burger, only stopping occasionally to down it with some soda when Haru offered her to do so. The burger didn’t last much. And when they were finished, the two girls started getting up, Makoto with some difficulty because of how stuffed she was.

“Well, I guess we sh-“ Makoto was cut off by a loud sound.

Her shirt had given up. She… she popped a button, exposing a small patch of the pale, distended skin of her gut. Both girls were speechless for a couple seconds, trying to process what happened and why it made them so aroused.

“I… Dammit, I didn’t realize…” Makoto tried to explain

“It’s- It’s fine” Haru said “We… we can come to my house, I live nearby, and I can fix that button… If you want, of course” She added

“O-ok” Makoto simply answered.

It was going to be an interesting night, to say the least


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto sighed, out of relief.

They finally arrived at Haru’s house, which, luckily for the bloated Makoto, was close to the Big Bang Burger they had their dinner on. Just the building her flat was into denoted her monetary status, and the luxurious hall cemented that notion. And they weren’t in Haru’s house itself, yet! They got into the elevator, and Haru pushed the button. Makoto rested her back against the wall and examined the hole that formed in her shirt.

“I really didn’t expect this to happen, sorry for the trouble, Haru” Makoto said, trying to make small talk.

“Please, as if getting you into my house at night was a bad thing” She said, still blushing but not nearly as embarrassed as she was at first.

They both laughed at that.

Haru got closer to her.

“Makoto, I know I might be being a little bit too forthright with this, but…” She paused for a second, as if trying to find what words to say exactly “Can I kiss you?”

Makoto sighed and smiled

“Of course you can, Haru”

And so she did. As their lips touched and she closed her eyes, Makoto felt that Haru was a good kisser. It was not like she had any experience to compare, but still, it just felt so… _right. _Makoto also noticed something else. Haru, she realized, was more than the quiet girl she seemed at first, if her experience with her fighting shadows was anything to go by. She had a more dominant streak that she tended to keep hidden, and she was letting it out. This was obvious to Makoto because, while she was more or less still while kissing, Haru’s hands were exploring every last corner of her plump body. This in turn made Makoto more aware of both how big she’d gotten, and how bloated she was from her meal minutes ago.

Haru’s preferred place to grab while they were making out was Makoto’s extensive behind, which was understandable; her body obviously tended to store more fat on her lower half, and that made her tights, hips, and butt grow quite a bit, giving her somewhat of a pear shape that was still balanced but had a more noticeable bottom. As of now, she didn’t have any old pants that really fit her that weren’t stretchy, and she already was having a hard time getting into newer ones she bought, and some of her skirts were starting to show more than a little bit of her bubble butt due to how much it had grown.

But it just wasn’t her lower half that had become bigger, no. She already had an obvious, noticeable muffin top, love handles that Haru was enjoying at the moment, and a soft belly that was constantly threatening to start hanging, but now it was round and harder, due to how much food Haru had stuffed into it. And her breasts, even if they didn’t have such an impressive growth as the rest of her softening body, had still expanded quite a bit, forcing Makoto to stop using most of her old bras, since they had grown up a couple sizes since she started to gain weight. She already surpassed Ann not too long ago, and that girl possessed quite the impressive bust herself.

And Haru was really having a blast exploring every nook and cranny of her plump friend’s body, while her lips met Makoto’s, who, for her part, was warming up more and more to Haru’s advances and had started to touch her more and more, first letting her hands rest shyly on the girl’s hips, then slowly feeling the curves of her body, to finally letting go and groping her just like Haru was doing. Just as she was starting to caress the Makoto’s crotch, however, they were interrupted by the sound of the elevator reaching Haru’s floor.

Both girls separated, and looked at each other. They were both panting a little, and Makoto’s hair was a little messy. Haru laughed at that.

“Sorry” she said, a shy smile in her face “I messed up your hair a little”

“It’s fine” Makoto replied, smiling back, and after a small pause, she added “Did you like it?”

“Yes” Haru spaced up a little as she opened the door to her apartment. “Was it… was it your first time kissing?”

“Yes, it was” Makoto answered “Was it bad?”

“N-no, not at all! I was… well, it was… it was my first time kissing, too, and I was kinda wondering if…it also was yours, you know?” Haru fumbled through words while she opened the door and got through it, suddenly losing the confidence she had moments ago, which Makoto found adorable.

“Yes, it was my first kiss, too” She said, laughing a little, and after closing the door then she embraced Haru from behind, pressing her bloated gut against her back, and giving her a little kiss on the cheek “I loved it, just in case you were wondering”

That said, they both sat down at a couch, together.

“So” Haru started to say, trying to change the topic “I was thinking about what to do with your shirt, I could fix it myself and give you some of my clothes, I think I might have something that fits, until you… until it fits you again” She couldn’t avoid looking at Makoto’s distended stomach as she said that “We could also buy something on the internet, it could be here tomorrow, and you… you can stay here tonight, since we don’t have to go to school tomorrow” Haru didn’t do a good job hiding her intentions with that last suggestion, and it didn’t seem like she actually wanted to.

“That plan seems fine to me” Makoto said, smiling knowingly, letting Haru know she got the message, obvious as it was

“Well, then, give me a second, I’ll get you something to wear and you can change in the-“

“Hey” Makoto cut her off “I can give the shirt to you now, you know?”

Haru’s eyes opened wide

“Besides” she added “We are both girls, so there is no problem right?”

They both laughed at that, and then got closer on the couch. This time, Makoto was the one to take the initiative, kissing Haru while unbuttoning her shirt. As soon as she did, Haru started caressing her now-exposed belly, and kept squeezing her love handles, while Makoto was taking off the shirt completely.

They looked at each other again, and this time, Haru took her top off, too, and kissed Makoto again, who took advantage of that to grope Haru’s breasts, then slided her hands to the girl’s back to undo her bra, to make that easier, and kept playing with Haru’s soft breasts while still kissing her. They broke off again, and Makoto used the opportunity to take off own her bra, freeing her heavy breasts, which were starting to sag due to their sheer size.

She closed into Makoto again, but this time, she instead went for the girl’s breasts. She started giving them soft kisses all around, then continued by suckling and biting a nipple, which elicited some soft moans from Makoto’s mouth.

Haru gently pushed Makoto against the couch, making her lie down, then kept palying with her breasts a little more, biting her a little more, then went down a little; she started kissing and squeezing her distended belly. Makoto couldn’t help but notice how much this was turning her on, bizarre as it seemed, her belly, a symbol of her shameful eating habits, being worshipped by Haru in such an obscene way made her feel almost humiliated, and that humiliation was making her terribly wet. She did also noticed that, while she was doing that, Haru was also slowly unbuttoning her tight jeans.

It turned out kissing wasn’t the only thing Haru was good at with her mouth. Makoto was now moaning way louder, pushing Haru’s head against her crotch (Her belly getting in the way of her arms _just _a little bit). Haru admired Makoto’s hairy pussy, how plump it was, how she could see the curve of her belly, and how much bigger and plumper it could get, how _she_ could make it get to that point. Makoto could feel Haru’s tongue going deeper inside of her, then going out, focusing on her clit for a moment, then back inside, her moans got louder and more frequent, and Haru’s response to that was going faster, alternating more quickly. Makoto couldn’t take much more, and she finally reach the climax, her body shaking violently.

Makoto cound’t do anything but stay there, lying down and panting. Haru got up to her and kissed her, then hugged her.

“Did you like this, too?” She asked, smiling

“What do you think?” Makoto answered

They both laughed

“I think that we should go to my room, get you some clothes, and see what do we do about that shirt you burst out of” As she said that, Haru gave Makoto’s belly some pats. Makoto blushed

They did just that. Haru put a t-shirt and some sweatpants on the bed for Makoto to put on, took out some thread and needle, and sewing the button back.

While she was doing so, Makoto looked at the reflection of her profile on the window. She had gotten so fat… could she become even bigger, as Haru wanted? She was overweight, right now, would she really mind going further, and finally let go of the idea of losing weight and being skinny again? Her friends didn’t give her any trouble up to that point, they noticed, but they chose not to point it out, and she cared too little about what anyone else though. And, also, Haru would like it, and she liked Haru to begin with, and now she did so much more. And it wasn’t like she wouldn’t enjoy it. She liked food, too, a lot, and to forget about responsibilities, to fully embrace the pleasure it brought her, to let go and let Haru take care of everything… yes, she could see the appeal.

“Haru?” Makoto called

“Yes? I’m almost done here” Haru answered, still concentrated on sewing the button.

“I…” she sat down beside Haru “I think I… I want you to make me fat”

Haru stopped right in her tracks

“What?” She asked, no quite believing what she heard

“This whole… feeding me thing, it felt really good, and I think that it would be good for me to kind of let go and stop stressing over how I eat, and I would like to keep doing it, at least for a while…”

“Well, Makoto, I mean, I would love to, but… are you sure?”

“Yes, I think… yes, I am sure. I want you to fatten me up, at least for a while, to see how it feels” She said, holding Haru’s hand “We can always stop if I want to, right?”

“Yes, of course” Haru gave her a reassuring smile “Whenever you want, Makoto”

“Good” Makoto answered. “Now, to talk about something else” She put her arm around Haru’s waist “I think I owe you something” As she said that, she slid her hand under Haru’s pants.

Haru laughed, and they both kissed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto sighed, with frustration this time.

She couldn’t button up those pants, and she bought them only… a month ago? Time passed fast.

She had been with Haru for almost two months, now, and she felt better than ever. Since Haru’s father palace, and now them getting close to their final attack on Sae’s, the two of them had been full of worries, and their relationship helped them manage them wonderfully. Anytime Makoto needed to gorge on food, Haru was there, happy to provide it, and every time Haru felt too frustrated with life, with having no agency in her life, Makoto was there to let go of herself and let her act as she wished.

And she was letting go fast. When she first met Haru, she was slightly overweight. In those two months, Haru had created a diet for her to follow, new eating habits, and provided everything Makoto needed, from the food she ate, to the clothes she was steadily overgrowing. Haru ended up seeing Makoto, she noticed, as her queen, and as such, she deserved nothing but the best. And lately, Makoto was happy to just accept that.

Yes, she had let go, and, to be honest, she was fine with it. She removed the pants, and looked at her figure in the window, like she did when they began their relationship.

Then, she was overweight, and now, she was verging on reaching obesity, and she was surprised with how ok, agreeable, even, she was with that. In those two months, Haru had sculpted her to her liking, into that soft, plump, and pudgy form. Celullite was starting to cover motherly thighs and her soft, wide butt, and some small stretch marks that Haru found adorable and kissed at every opportunity if only to assure Makoto of how beautiful she was were starting to appear in her belly, which went from a muffin top to a fully formed gut and was starting to hang. Her breasts were also sagging, now, thanks to all the added weight, and even her arms and fingers started to appear chubbier. The tiny fold of fat that appeared under her chin was now there permanently, and threatened to become a double chin pretty soon, at this rate.

Haru got out of the bathroom, and hugged Makoto from behind, grabbing her soft belly and squeezing it in her hands. Makoto laughed softly.

“Something wrong?” She asked, giving Makoto a kiss on the neck

“No, nothing really, but these pants don’t fit anymore**, **and we just bought them a month ago”

Haru smiled and crouched a little, grabbing Makoto’s ample hips. “I wonder why that is” she said, in a jokingly dry tone.

Makoto laughed. “Maybe because I’ve been stuffing myself like a pig lately” she said “Or rather, _somebody_ has been doing that” she added

“Well” Haru answered, standing up again “Whoever did that did a great job, and they got themselves a _beautiful _pig” she squeezed one of Makoto’s soft butt cheeks as she said that

Makoto blushed a little at that comment and laughed. Haru had a sadistic streak that showed either in the metaverse or in bed, and “Pig” was of her preferred words to call Makoto in the latter. Little by little, “Pig” became a loving nickname, and they started using it more casually. It was one of the many ways, Makoto was noticing, in which her girlfriend’s sadism very subtly filtered from the bedroom to their day to day lives. Things like slightly degrading nicknames, soft spanking, casual groping… And yet, Makoto couldn’t really say that she was uncomfortable with it, quite the opposite, really. Haru, was every bit of a sadist as she was a genuinely loving, caring person. Makoto felt safe with her, she felt for the first time in maybe her entire life, that she didn’t have to worry about anything. And that felt great.

“Yes, they do” She turned around, and kissed Haru in the lips “And I hope they keep doing it”

“Really?” Haru was mildly surprised

“Really” Makoto answered “I’ve been thinking about it and… yes, I want you to make me even fatter” Makoto felt a very slight tinge of arousal just by saying that.

“F-for real?” Haru also felt a not-so-slight tinge of arousal, too, after hearing it

“Yes” Makoto continued “I’ve given it some thought and… I love you, Haru. And I love what you are turning me into” Haru swallowed “I was having doubts, at first, and thought that I would ask you to stop after a while, but… this feels too good, Haru. Not only the eating, you handling everything. It makes me feel… safe. And besides-“ She gave two pats to her soft belly “The way my body is changing… I didn’t mind it, at first, but is starting to… _grow_ on me-” they both laughed at that pun “So, please, Haru, I _beg you_, turn me into a big, beautiful, _fat_ pig”

Haru was smiling brightly, and after hearing that, she was very, very aroused, and it showed. Without saying anything, she kissed Makoto, her tongue brushing against her girlfriend’s, while her hands explored every inch, every _fat _inch of Makoto’s body, groping her, giving her some spanks for good measure, which made her moan. That was her answer. She was going to make Makoto _hers_, turn her into the fat sow she wanted her to be, enjoy every second of it, every pound she gained, and they _both_ were going to love it.

“Well” Haru finally said, after breaking the kiss “I guess that if you want me to, I have no choice but to oblige. Sit on the bed and wait a second” She left the room as she said that.

She was back in a second, carrying a plate and a brick of chocolate milk. Makoto knew what it was in an instant. Haru sat besides Makoto and Makoto smelled the sweet scent of its contents; A chocolate cake that they had ready for dinner.

“Well, piggy” Haru said, a mischievous smile on her face “Let’s see if you are actually serious about this” She put the plate and brick on the floor. “I want you to eat this cake, whole, and you can only use your mouth, _and_ you have to do it on the floor, like the piggy you say you want to be.” She got closer to Makoto and started whispering in her ear, while groping her plush middle “I want you to humiliate yourself in front of me; show me how much of a gluttonous pig you really are”

Makoto didn’t even say anything. She just got to the floor on all fours and looked at the cake. This was a first. It was clear that Haru had in mind for a long time now, but it was a first for Makoto. It was terribly degrading. It was accepting her status, both as a slave to Haru, and to her own gluttony. And it was so, so hot. She instantly knew she wanted it.

She took the first bite. It was a weird sensation. Eating the cake felt as good as always, but this situation… it made it all ten times better. She kept devouring the cake, all while looking at Haru, who was looking at her, smiling with that cruel, yet sweet and caring smile than she only showed to her, and seeing that satisfaction in her girlfriend, no, at this her _owner_, seeing her so happy, just made her just as happy as her, and a lot hornier. Feeling the shame that came from the humiliation she was willingly submitting herself to was the greatest thing ever. She kept greedily biting the cake, getting the biggest mouthfuls she possibly could get. At a point she needed to stop, she got on her knees and started chugging the chocolate milk in order to be able to swallow the food she ingested. When she did, a little bit of milk leaked from the corners of her mouth, creating little streams of the sweet drink that dirtied her body even more than the cake already did.

After that, she kept eating, until it was getting hard to do so. Haru noticed this.

“You can use your hands to eat the rest” she said.

Makoto obeyed, even though it wasn’t even an order. She grabbed two fistfuls of cake, one in each hand, and started eating the remainder. She was a mess at this point, her whole body covered in chocolate milk and some cake crumbs. She finally finished the cake, still on her knees, and looked at Haru. They didn’t even need any words.

“You can touch yourself, now”

Makoto did just that. Her hands were dirty with cake, but of course, she didn’t care about that. In fact, smothering all of her fat body with cake made everything hotter, if anything. She was already on the verge; she was close and didn’t really need much. She moaned, loudly, as she came, while Haru looked at her, smiling, and collapsed on to the ground.

“Well” Haru said, as she stood up “You’ve made a mess of yourself, haven’t you, piggy?”

Makoto couldn’t even answer. Haru laughed at that.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up” She said, helping Makoto stand up.

“D-did you like that…?” Makoto said, still dizzy

“It was the best thing ever” Haru said, and she kissed her.

She dirtied a little bit of her face with all the cake Makoto had in hers. When she noticed, Makoto chuckled

“What is it?” Haru asked

“You got some cake on you face” Makoto answered.

They both remained silent for a second, and then burst out laughing

“I love you, Haru” Makoto said

“And I love you too” she replied “My _piggy_”


	6. Chapter 6

Makoto sighed, or rather, she panted, in part due to how hard breathing was becoming lately, but mostly due to her girlfriend passionately eating her pussy out.

It had been… around a year? Since her life as a Phantom thief had ended, she had just finished school, and _a lot_ of things had changed since. She was now practically living with Haru, and they were very happy together. She had found good friends in that journey, and her relationship with her sister, for obvious reasons, had become much better. All of this made Makoto so much less stressed

However, as expected, the most noticeable change happened to Makoto herself. She didn’t have to stress eat anymore, but it didn’t matter anymore: She had become addicted to food, and Haru was more than happy to further enable that addiction. Her wealth covered everything she needed, from the enormous quantities of food she consumed, to all the outfits she needed to cover her growing frame, Makoto lived a lavish lifestyle, and it was all thanks to Haru. Her main concern now was eating and getting fatter, and so she did.

Something that began as an escape from all the stress on her life, and then changed into a way to please her girlfriend, now was something that Makoto eagerly wanted. She knew that, as passionate as Haru was about fattening her, she would have been perfectly fine with Makoto stopping at any point and staying at any size she wanted, but she simply didn’t want to stop. She enjoyed it. She enjoyed the food, the ways in which her body changed, the total freedom to do a she pleased, all of it. She had changed and she loved the new her.

And that change had manifested in more places than just her body.

She was a total hedonist now, and it showed. The prim and proper president of the student council was now forgotten, a fat, greedy slob in her place. Just as the sharp factions on her face had softened and rounded up with all the fat, so did her sharp, strong character. Makoto knew this, it made her feel shame, and she loved that, and she was lately starting to own it, and proudly display it.

Good manners where always important to her, and it felt so, _so good _to totally discard them. Since she didn’t care about what people thought about her anymore, she now could proudly display her gluttony to the world. She was almost always eating, in shamefully large quantities, and she loved to see how people stared at her doing so. She loved the little judgmental looks she got when store clerks or fast food joint waiters saw that huge ball of lard of a girl taking a huge amount of food, knowing full well that she was going to eat it all. The worst part of it all was that she didn’t really need to do any of that, as she had more than enough money to order food from home, or anything, for that matter. In the same way, she could have any clothing item she desired for herself with ease, but she loved to always use clothes until they finally gave, both because since that button-popping incident that began the relationship, a lot more “accidents” like that followed up, which the two girls loved, and because tight outfits gave Makoto the opportunity to show off her growing body to the world so much better.

And there was _a lot_ to show off.

Makoto was now truly obese, more than twice her starting weight, and more than twice the girl, up to the point in which it was becoming difficult to recognize her from when she was skinny. She kept her hair short, with the same haircut, and that was one of the few hints that reminded of her older self, because her face, as mentioned, had rounded up thanks to a double chin and puffy cheeks that Haru found adorable, and that was only the start of it. Her breasts were now huge, shagging heavily thanks to all the added weight, and straining every bra she bought, which led Makoto to opt for not wearing one more and more commonly, and her arms were now coated by a thick layer of fat that was starting to hang on. Her belly was now a big, bloated mass, covered in pink stretchmarks, that slapped against her tights at every step she took.

And talking about her tights, that was probably the most noticeable change. Makoto had gained a lot of weight, and the upper half of her body showed it off wonderfully, but it was the lower part that got the best part. Each tight was now as thick (More, even!) than her _waist_ had been before, and they were perfectly complemented with motherly hips that threatened to brush against pretty much every door frame she passed by, and had gotten her stuck in a couple of occasions, something that Haru used to taunt her. Speaking of Haru, her favorite part was probably Makoto’s enormous ass, which had probably seen the most growth out of all of her body, and was covered in cellulite, as were her tights.

And both girls _adored _each and every change on her body. For Haru, it was beautiful, the body of a goddess of flesh, and she had done all that by herself. She molded Makoto so her body would become the embodiment of her most depraved fantasies, she eventually surpassed them, and the best of it all was that Makoto didn’t even feel like stopping yet. And for Makoto, her new body was a way to express herself, to experience the freedom of doing whatever she wanted with no consequence and to flaunt to everyone on the world her fatness, how much of a disgusting pig she was. It was an exhibitionism of some kind, wearing tight clothes, even some that exposed her huge belly every once in a while. She made others uncomfortable and disgusted, and she _loved_ it, by both exposing her body, even in the mildest of ways, and by acting like a gluttonous hog in public. She was as depraved as Haru, if not worse.

And that word, _Depraved_, described them best.

Right now, Haru, as mentioned, was pleasuring Makoto using her mouth. The former lied back a little bit, both to be more comfortable, and so that her belly would get out of the way. While doing so, Makoto was eating the last piece of a cake, which was one of her favorite meals to eat while having sex. It wasn’t like she didn’t eat other things, of course, but that was one of the les messy ones, although she liked to get messy, every once in a while.

That was common, now, for Makoto to eat while Haru was fucking her. The act of feeding was always erotic for them, but as both their relationship and their perversion developed, it became less the preliminaries, and more part of the act itself. Sometimes, Haru would feed Makoto, getting her helplessly wet, teasing her while at it, and some other times she just fucked her hard in whatever way she wanted while Makoto stuffed her face. And those where the relatively tame moments, when they didn’t throw in costumes, S&M Gear, or came with more creative uses for the food.

Makoto was finally finished with the cake, breadcrumbs having fallen all over her soft breasts, started to lick her chubby fingers, cleaning them of any cake leftovers, while pushing Haru’s head against her crotch with the other. Then she grabbed a can of whipped cream, and started spraying its contents on her mouth.

Haru heard this, and stopped eating Makoto out.

“Finished with the cake, and still hungry, piggy?” She said

“Yes…” Makoto said, after swallowing “Why…” she panted “Why did you stop?”

“Did I give you permission to eat that, piggy?” She answered, getting up and poking Makoto’s belly with a finger

“N-no, but I thought…” Makoto tried to reply

“That is your mistake, my little piggy” She said, taking the can away from her “You do not have to think, you have to eat and get fat for me, when I tell you” She gave Makoto’s belly a hard squeeze, making her moan a little “So if you want this, you are going to have to ask for it, and you know how to do that, right?”

Makoto sighed, and smiled, then looked at Haru straight in the eye

“Please, Haru, can you give me that can of whipped cream so I can keep gorging on it like the fat, useless, disgusting pig I am, so I can keep getting fatter for you?”

“And why do you want to get fatter, Makoto?” Haru asked, smiling back

Makoto, without breaking her smiled, inched closer to Haru

“Because” she put her arms around her “I, deep within, am, and always have been, a useless, dirty and greedy sow that loves to get as fat a she possibly can, and to get humiliated for being so, and the sole thought of getting even a little bit fatter, and giving you more ammo to insult me and humiliate me makes me so fucking wet…”

She kissed Haru in the lips, while her hand roamed the skinnier girl’s body. Actually, not that skinny. Makoto was noticing that Haru’s body was getting softer, especially on her belly. It was not too surprising that Makoto’s habits were rubbing off on her, and it wasn’t a huge change, but still… Makoto liked it.

“And” she added, after breaking the kiss “Because I know that you love to see me becoming a huge, messy pig, and that it makes you happy, and that makes me happy too, because I love you, you crazy, perverted _slut.”_

Haru was _blushing. _It took her a second to recover

“You” Haru was trying to find the words “You fucking pig” she managed to say, before kissing Makoto again “I… I love you, Makoto”

“I love you too, Haru” Makoto answered “Now, I don’t really want to break this beautiful romantic moment, but…” She gestured towards the can

“Oh, you want it?” Haru said “I’ll give it to you all right, you fucking fat whore”

“As long as I get to be your fat whore…” She quipped

“You have no shame, do you?” Haru said, laughing a little while getting up from the bed

“Nope!” Makoto said, grinning, while she patted her belly a couple times

“Well, if you are so eager…” Haru answered…

Then, instead of getting the can to Makoto’s mouth as expected, she turned her back to her girlfriend. It took Makoto a second to realize what Haru was planning

“Wait, you are going to…?”

“Yep!” Haru said, imitating Makoto’s tone from before

Without much ceremony, Haru used one hand to spread one asscheek, and inserted the tip of the can in her asshole, then pressed, filling her insides with whipped cream. She moaned a little while doing it.

“You insane bitch…” Makoto mouthed

“Well, you are having a pretty dirty mouth today, aren’t you?” Haru said, while still funneling whipped cream inside of her asshole “Didn’t you want the cream?” She added as she finished doing so and got the tip out

Makoto didn’t even answer. She just hug Haru’s hips from the bed, pushing her face against the girl’s round butt. She then started licking her asshole, tasting some leftover whipped cream. Haru took this as a sign, and started pushing out.

In an instant, a torrent of sweet, sticky whipped cream erupted from Haru’s ass right into her girfriend’s mouth, and spilled out of it due to how much it was. Makoto swallowed as best as she could, and then, she smeared her face against her lover’s ass, while licking it.

“So, you liked that, piggy?” Haru asked

“What do you think?” Makoto answered, her fat face totally smeared with cream

“I’ll take that as a yes” Haru said “You want more or-?” Makoto stick her tongue in Haru’s ass and wriggled it around “Why do I even ask? Let go”

Makoto obeyed, and Haru turned around. She put the tip of the can in Makoto’s mouth and pressed, caressing her with the other hand, and pressed, spreading it into Makoto’s mouth, who eagerly swallowed.

They kept at it until the can was running out.

“Well” Haru said, while she ate a little bit of cream that was left over on the can “No more cream for you”

“Careful with that” Makoto answered

“With what?” Haru asked

“Food” Makoto replied “My habits are starting to rub off on you, and it showing” she said, as she poked Haru’s belly

“Hey!” she reacted to the poking “Well, now that you say it… yes, I might have gotten a little fatter, too… Not like you are one to talk, though” She said

They both laughed a little

“I wouldn’t mind it, though” Haru added

“What?” Makoto asked

“Getting fat too” Haru explained “It’s not like I dislike the look or haven’t thought about it, and…” She looked at Makoto “Not like I can get as huge as you are”

“Are you sure about that?” Makoto asked, jokingly

“Yeah, maybe…” Haru said “Would you mind, though?”

Makoto thought about that for a second. Haru, getting fat. Becoming a huge pig, like she was, sharing her gluttony. The two of them eating together while pleasuring each other. They, going together, hand by hand, big bellies straining their clothes, people shaming the fat couple. Maybe even a little bit of a role reversal, here and there, being the one humiliating Haru.

“Haru” Makoto finally said “Nothing would make me happier”

“Well, Makoto” She said “ I’ll try, but I doubt I can beat you at being a fat, disgusting, slutty pig”

“We’ll see about that” Makoto said, as she laid back and spread her legs for Haru “Now come here. If you get half as fat as I am, there are things that are going to get harder, so enjoy while you can”

Haru leaned over Makoto, and slipped her hand under her fat belly

“Well, better do as much as I can now, then” she kissed Makoto, tasting the cream in her mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was longer than the last one, but still, it took way more than it should have, even if life got in the way. At the end, though, I like how it turned out. 
> 
> Feed(eh)back is always appreciated and I'm open to suggestions, and you can tell me anything in either the comments or at my twitter: https://twitter.com/DominoDancing33 (Pretty lonely in there for now)


End file.
